A 'Pour Toujours'
by Be-And-Te
Summary: 'Secuela' de Pursued. Sin siquiera ella pedirlo, su vida cambió de un momento a otro. Y lo peor de todo, es que no había marcha atrás... Pero... ¿Será todo tan malo como parece? ¿O es que encontrará a alguien especial? -HIATUS-


**Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid, ni UTAU ni nada de esas cosas terminadas en 'loid' me pertenecen, para la suerte de todos (?)**

¡Buenas Noches a todos! Aquí Abbi reportándose para presentar... (Redoble de tambores) ¡La **_Secuela_** de **"_Pursued"_**! Asi que primero que nada, si no leyeron ese Fic: ¡¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve y búscalo, que sino no entenderás nada de nadas! D:

Ay, por Díos y la Santa Virgen María que ni sé si existe siquiera, estoy MUY nerviosa D:, tan nerviosa que en ves de decir algún insulto normal utilizo cosas católicas _ _U.  
>Como sea :D... Terminé de escribir esto hace un rato, y originalmente planeaba seguirlo, pero me gusta dejar intrigas, Y la convencí a Tami para subirlo ahora xD, asi que nada... ¡Espero que les guste!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I:<strong>

Sus párpados se abrieron con lentitud y suavidad, sin pestañar hasta segundos después, cuando toda su estructura tanto física como psicológica se hubo reanimado de lo que parecían ser meses de inconsciencia.

Pero se sentía... _Diferente_.

Sin poder recordar del todo cómo eran las cosas _antes_, se preguntó si era usual poder ver de una forma tan... _clara_. Tan nítida, tan definida, tan... limpia que le recordó al agua de los arroyos bajos.

Podía reconocer, tanto en el cielorraso como en las paredes de aquella pequeña habitación, las rayas finas y pequeñas a lo largo de la madera, junto con los distintos tonos de marrones que iban de un claro como el del abedul hasta tonos tan oscuros como el de la caoba, o inclusive más.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por entre los hilillos de seda de las cortinas, llegando hasta el borde de la cama. Cosa que denotaba más las partículas de polvo que se movían de aquí para allá en el aire, iluminándolas con un aura amarillenta.

Decidió por sentarse, con las piernas cruzadas debajo del fino edredón que le cubría hasta la cintura, percibiendo el olor a la seda vieja del camisón que poseía y que se mezclaba junto con el fresco de los pinos, la humedad de la tierra y la de la madera, además de otros aromas que podía oler en el aire, pero que no les encontraba una definición justa.

Se reclinó un poco sobre la pequeña porción de sol que llegaba hasta el borde de la cama, mirándolo con cierta curiosidad. Algo le decía en su interior que lo mejor era no tocar la luz, sea por la razón que fuere. Y aún así, estiró el dedo índice de la mano derecha.  
><em><br>__Pero ¡Ay! ¡Como lo lamentó!  
><em>  
>De alguna manera hizo que las puntadas en la cabeza fueran muchísimo más fuertes que antes, y luego de fijarse si su dedo no se había chamuscado como lo creía, cerró los ojos con fuerza y entrelazó las manos en el cabello, como si eso fuera a detenerlo.<p>

No tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que aquel dolor infernal hubo bajado la intensidad lo suficiente como para dejarla pensar otra vez.

Para que noticiara, que los sentidos no eran lo único que había cambiado.

Su cabello era sedoso, suave y brillante, lleno de rizos y ondulaciones bien definidas, de un rojo mucho más vivo del que podía llegar a recordar. Sus brazos tan blancos como la nieve misma, largos y delgados, pero para nada débiles, pues se notaba a sí misma más enérgica.

Fue entonces cuando abandonó su postura erguida y se encorvó, bajando la cabeza con angustia. Esto debía de ser un sueño, _tenía_ que ser un sueño.

Cerró los ojos esperando que, al abrirlos, todo volviera a la normalidad. Que se encontrara en su propia cama, con alguno de los perros de su padre lamiéndole el rostro mientras su madre hacía toda una escena por ello, diciendo que una señorita educada como ella no debería de dejar que un perro se le tirara encima, y menos que dejara sus huellas sobre el grueso edredón que perteneció a su abuela, claro está...

-¡Esto no fue lo que acordamos!-Levantó la cabeza de repente, sin querer moverse para poder escuchar mejor qué era lo que decía esa voz femenina del piso de abajo-. Nuestra única tarea era cuidar de ella, hasta que viniera él y decidera qué hacer.

-Miku tiene razón-La voz esta vez era masculina, parecida a la anterior pero más grave y suave, como si tratara de mantenerse tranquilo-. Sabes que a Akaito le gusta hacer esta clase de trabajos él mismo, así que espero que realmente sea útil esta niña, por el bien de todos.

Las maderas de la cama rechinaron en forma molesta y ruidosa cuando dejó caer su cuerpo en seco, mirando el techo de forma ausente.

¿Para qué podía servirles? ¿En qué podría ser útil una _niña _como ella?, Pensó, molesta por el término que había empleado el varón. Ya era toda una señorita, una dama, tan sólo necesitaba un par de años más para ser considerada como una adulta.

Pero aún así, seguía sin entenderlo, y lo poco que en realidad sí podía comprender, era que no tenía la más mínima idea de nada de lo que ocurría.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, acompañada del chirrido de las bisagras oxidadas. Ella reaccionó de forma tan repentina que cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba sentada, pero dispuesta a lanzarse encima de quien sea si fuese necesario.

Una muchacha, de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años entró a la habitación. No pudo evitar asombrarse. Era hermosa. Aquellos orbes en distintos tonos de celestes, la piel nívea contrastando notoriamente con el azul pastel de su vestido, lleno de moños y encajes de tonos claros incluso en la falda amplia. El cabello estaba suelto, exhibiéndose en toda su longitud hasta la cadera, algo ondulado, y de un tono aguamarina bastante extraño de ver, sedoso y brillante.

-Mi nombre es Miku, un placer conocerla-. Dijo con voz dulce y cantarina.

Sus dientes blancos brillaron como perlas al mostrarse en una sonrisa de amabilidad, y se inclinó en una reverencia, aún ocultado con su brazo izquierdo algo detrás de la espalda.

Ella, aún sentada, inclinó un poco el cuerpo en señal de educación, y pasó a presentarse también.

-Soy... -Hizo una pausa al escuchar su voz, melodiosa y calmada, a pesar de todo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que la tal Miku la miraba aún con cierta ansiedad, prosiguió-. Soy Teto...  
>Dejó inconclusa la frase, dejando al paso a un silencio que parecía no necesitar de las palabras, al menos no para ella.<p>

-Traje algo-Mencionó Miku por fin, mostrando lo que tenía escondido detrás de la espalda: liebres.

Dos, para más precisión, del típico pelaje de tonos marrones, ceniza y blancos, con sus orejas y patas largas, y la mirada vacía, como cualquier animal muerto.

Teto tomó dicho par de animales cuando la chica se los tendió, imitándola al tomarlos de las orejas.

En ese instante, un dolor punzante de apoderó de su mandíbula, junto con una quemazón en la garganta que era tan fuerte como cuando hubo tocado el Sol. ¿Y no se había dado cuenta de aquello último hasta ahora? O tal vez apareció cuando olisqueó aquel nuevo olor en el aire, dulce, y extravagante, que en algún punto, le hizo recordar al hierro.

Una gota de color carmín calló de uno de los animales, haciendo una mancha perfectamente redonda en el edredón.

Era sangre.

Fue entonces cuando no supo qué fue lo que hizo en realidad, pero clavó los recién crecidos colmillos en el cuello del animal, absorbiendo el líquido espeso y tibio que salía. Era dulce, aunque algo desabrido al final, pero era suficiente como para calmar lo seco de la garganta.

Hizo lo mismo con la otra, para luego tirar ambos seres ahora no vivos al suelo, cayendo en un golpe seco. Los miró mientras se relamía los labios, sin entender demasiado qué era lo que acababa de hacer. Pero sabiendo que no estaba bien, que no era bueno. Una parte de su ser estaba rechazándolo todo, y la otra... La otra quería más, estaba sedienta.

Lanzó una mirada de desesperación a Miku, quien tan sólo la observó con calma, y prosiguió a hablar en un mismo tono bajo y tranquilo.

-Creo que a llegado el momento de aclarar dudas, ¿No es así?

* * *

><p>¿En qué cosa se abrá convertido Teto? ¿Miku de verdad le explicará todo? ¿Para qué la quieren? ¿Quiénes serán el varón, Akaito y la otra persona con la cual estaban discutiendo? ¿Me disculparán si mis preguntas crotas no les dan el más mínimo de intriga D:? Y sobre todo...<p>

_¿Eh de continuar esta historia?_


End file.
